My Bodyguard
by MacOnTheRun
Summary: A viral video catches Momo flipping a famous soccer player and she ends up being his bodyguard. To make matters worse, Toshiro plays for the Soul Reapers, the rival team of the Vizards whom Momo adores. While there seem to be several death threats against Toshiro, will Momo be able to protect him from his antifans or will her mixed feelings of love and hatred interfere?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't think it is a good idea for me to start a new story while I'm still working on Project ALICE. But I just had to. I got so inspired that I just could not WAIT any longer. Hope all of you like it. This story was inspired by the Korean drama called Wild Romance. If you have time you should totally watch it. It's funny, suspenseful, and a totally, unexpected love. But over all I give it two thumbs up.**

**Note: XXX**- Ppause in flashbacks

**Edited by:** TwinkleTwinkleLittleStar or TTLS

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**.

* * *

**Chapter 1 All because of a Bouquet**

Momo stood in front of her boss wearing black jeans and a white button up shirt with a black tie. "What the hell is this?"Yoruichi yelled slamming her fist on the desk. Momo's eyes widen when she saw herself on the screen flipping a guy.

"Umm. . . well. . . I. . . Did - did you see my form? It was perfect." Momo tried to turn the conversation into a more positive one but the atmosphere around her boss said otherwise.

"Do you have any idea who you flipped?" She yelled again.

"It was just Hisugaya Toshiro from the Soul Reapers" Momo murmured to herself but Yoruichi heard.

The cat like woman raised a fist. "You mean to tell me that you flipped him knowing he is FAMOUS."

"Not just flipped, I stepped on him too."Momo defended herself but stopped when she saw her boss glare at her "right, sorry."

* * *

"Crap" Toshiro hissed tossing his iPad on his coffee table. He sat on his couch wearing loose sweat pants and a black t-shirt.

"I wouldn't call it crap. You have 3,657,450 views," Ichimaru said grabbing the tablet; as he watched his white haired soccer player getting flipped by a girl in a red cap.

"Where did you find that?" Toshiro angrily said.

"It's all over the internet. This particular video is on the home page of YouTube." He said while playing replay for the 8th time that morning.

"Your enjoying this aren't you," Toshiro growled.

"Yes but as your manager of the Soul Reapers I am obligated to say no." Gin was taking out some papers from his breath case. "Hitsugaya-san you have been sued three times, have been in five bar fights, and been charged with assault all within this month."

"Hey that last one was not my fault. That reporter provoked me," Toshiro shouted getting up to go to the kitchen.

Gin did the same leaning against the fridge door while taking out a note pad and a pen from his jacket pocket. "Can you tell me what caused the fight?"

* * *

"Flowers caused the fight?" Yoruichi asked opening a bag of goldfish.

Momo sighed. "Like I was saying I've been helping my brother with his flower shop."

**Flashback**

_Opening the door I could see my brother grabbing flowers, tissue paper, ribbon, and the phone. He had his usual stern face but something told me he was worried about something._

"_Tomo-nii I don't think people want a phone in there bouquets."I giggled pointing to the phone._

"_Oops." Tomo-nii took out the phone and started wrapping the bouquets with a light blue ribbon. _

"_Tomo-nii, are you ok? You seem stressed out," I asked_

"_I'm fine." That's all he said before going to his next task._

'_Liar'_

_I leaned in on him. "Is business bad?" I whispered not wanting the customer to hear._

"_The shop's doing fine." Getting annoyed I hit him with my red cap. "Momo what the hell was that fo-" I showed him my irresistible puppy dog eyes which broke him in less than a second._

"_I still have 5 other arrangements to do, with an addition of two corsages. There's also a last minute delivery but my driver guy already left. " _

"_I'll go deliver it for you," I chirped grabbing the bouquet with the blue ribbon._

"_I can't let you do that. You've already helped out enough," he protested reaching for the bouquet but I pulled it away._

"_I came to help and that's exactly what I'm going to do." I put on my cap and started walking to the door. _

"_Thanks Momo," he yelled out behind the counter._

_I stopped in front of the door tilting my red cap to him "You can thank me after you buy me dinner."_

"_I got it. Now get out." He teased before I slipped out the door. _

**XXX**

"So you were waiting for your date." Gin said while writing something down.

Toshiro was sitting at the table eating an apple. "Yes then I got a call."

**XXX**

"_Hello"_

"_TOSHY IT'S ME"_

"_I have caller ID Karin."_

"_Come on its cute Toshy."_

"_So when are you getting here? I already made reservations at-"_

"_Ohh sorry but I can't make it. I have a meeting with the agency."_

"_Ohh then another-"_

"_Sorry Toshy got to go. Tata."_

**_XXX_**

"Who's the girl that stood you up?" Gin bluntly asked.

"I was not stood up. She was busy. She has nothing to do with this incident." Toshiro threatened.

"Fine, go on," Gin said knowing how defensive the soccer player gets.

Toshiro took a bite of his apple. "I hung up then a girl with flowers came up to me."

**XXX**

'Great. I got stood up.' Putting my phone in my pocket a girl in a red cape came running up to me with a bucket of flowers in hand.

"Good evening sir, your flowers from Tomoya's shop are here." The girl bowed her respects and handed me the flowers.

"Thanks." I took the flowers and handed her a tip.

'Well I no longer need these.' I walked toward a trash bin and tossed the bouquet inside.

**XXX**

"No he didn't," Yoruichi yelled dropping the bag of goldfish in the process.

"My brother puts his heart into every arrangement. I just could not let that go."

**_XXX_**

'_He did not just do that.' I walked up to him pulling his arm _

"_What's your problem?" He yelled._

"_Why did you throw the flowers away?" I yelled back at him._

_He pulled his arm back. "That's none of your business."_

"_None of my business? Do you know how hard he worked and worried about getting you the flowers?" _

_The guy started to smirk. "You delivered it and I paid for it. Your job is done. What I do with them is none of your concern."_

_I started gritting my teeth. "Jerk, don't waste people's time." _

'_My brother worked hard on that.'_

_He reached in to his pocket taking out some money then grabbed my hand. "Take this and get out of my face." Then he started walking away._

'_Hell no' I ran up to him pulling his arm once more._

"_Fuck off kid-," but before he could finish I flipped him over my shoulder. Then, I pushed him down with my foot as he tried to get up._

"_I don't need your money."_

_**End Flash back**_

By now Yoruichi was hugging Momo. "I'm so proud of you Momo. Standing up for what you believe in."

"So I'm off the hook," Momo asked innocently.

Yoruichi pulled back giving Momo a smile. "Oh sweet heart you're still in some deep shit."

Momo sighed. "So what's my punishment; cleaning the dojo, teaching the new comers, or physical exhaustion."

"None of the above. Lucky for you I know someone on the Soul Reaper side and got you a deal."

* * *

"She's going to be my bodyguard!" Toshiro spat almost choking on a piece of apple.

"Yep, Kisuke said he recognized the logo on her cap and made a deal with the company's owner."

"What if I refused?"Toshiro asked.

"This is a good way to keep the reports away and keep you safe from any possible threat."

"I can take care of myself," Toshiro said not liking the idea of having a girl protect him.

Gin thought for a while before letting an evil smile appear on his face. "She can deal with your fan girls."

"When do I meet her?" Toshiro said with the same evil smile.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Seens you read it might as well write a Review. I'd love to read ypur thoughts on the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Im sorry it took a while to update but i have a good excuse. I went to my first OTAKON! And it was awesome i have never meet so many nerds like me. If you dont know what that is I DEMAND YOU GO LOOK IT UP ASAP.**

**Edited by : **TTLS

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Press Conference**

**Momo {POV}**

"HIS BODYGUARD!" I shouted.

Yoruichi stood in front of her desk "Yep, WE are going to a press conference where you will explain to them that as his bodyguard you where teaching him self-defense."

I furiously shake my head. "Nope I can't do that."

"What you afraid of public speaking?" Yoruichi asked.

I averted my eyes knowing what I was about to say would piss her off "It's not that it's the. . . how do i say this the flowers where only half the reason why I flipped him."

Yoruichi's voice got deep and sharp. "Momo!"

Flinching at her sharptone I turnd to her. "He stole the cup."

She raised an eye brow "He stole a cup."

"Not a cup THE cup. The World Series Cup of 2010. It was the final game Shinigami vs. Visored. 2 min left already in over time. The score 4 -4. Shinji Hirako had the ball passing through the defensives with lightning speed. He was only meters away from the goal when that bastard Toshiro Hitsugaya comes and steals the ball causing Shinji to fall. The verdict said he didn't touch Shinji and he fell on his on accord. To make things worse that bastard made a goal in the last 30 seconds a wining the game." A tear fell down my cheek.

"So it's not because of the conference but being a bodyguard to Hitsugaya."

Crossing my arms i nodded "Exactly I'm more of a threat than others. Its best if we dont see each other ever again."

"I don't give a damn if this turns out to be soccer suicide. You will be his bodyguard whether you like it or not." She demands walking toward the door.

"I'm not going." I protested not moving so much as an inch.

She froze in front of the door then turned giving me an evil grin. "Well if you won't go willingly I guess I'll just use force."

'Ohh crap what the hell did I get myself into?'

* * *

**Toshiro {POV}**

"Open the glove department." Ichimaru instructed.

Opening it there was a vanilla folder inside "What's this?"

"I thought you might want to know more about the person who will be responsible for your life." he said driving off the interstate.

Opening the folder the first thing that caught my eyes was a picture of a girl with big brown eyes and black hair pulled into a pony tail.

**Name: **Hinamori Momo

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 23

**Schooling: **High school diploma

**Skills:** Judo, Karate, Taekwondo, Kendo, Aikido, Kickboxing, and Close Quarters Combat

**Trainer/ Boss:** Yoruichi Shihoin

**Occupation:** Bodyguard

**Personality: **Friendly, easy-going, kind, reliable, childish at times but serious when needed.

"What do you think of her?" Gin asked when he parked the car

"7"

He chuckled while getting out. "I thought you liked older women."

"That's why I rated her a 7 instead of a 6."

"Ya never change do ya, Hitsugaya-kun."

Ignoring him I got out off the car. We walked into the building heading toward the elevator. Getting inside Ichimaru pressed the 22 button.

~Ring Ring~ Ichimarus phone rang.

"Hello. . . Yes . . . we are heading up there now . . .I got it." Put his cell phone back in his jacket pocket.

The elevator doors opened and my eyes widen in shock. The elevator doors across from us opened at hte same time revealing a woman with purple hair with dark skin and a girl tied up on the floor.

Gin smile wide strech his hand out while walking up to them. "You must be Yoruichi-san and Hinamori -chan. It's nice to meet you both."

"Like wise" She walked out of the elevator dragging the girl behind her and shook his hand. The darked skined women turnd to me. "It's nice to meet you Hitsugaya-kun."

I gave her a nod. "The pleasure is mine."

"Yoruichi-san, Kisuke would like to speak with us before the conference." She nod and started walking away from us.

"Play nice Momo-chan." She teased waving her hand. The girl stayed silent just wiggling her shoulders.

"What? You have nothing to say today." She looked irritatingly at me. "You know this none speaking phase your doing really suits you." I said stepping a step closer to her.

She gave me a smile. "Really then this might piss you off." She swung her legs around mine causing me to fall over.

-Thump-

"You bitch." I hissed. When I saw her swing her leg back I got on top of her pining her legs down. "I don't fall for the same thing twice."

"Then how about this." She somehow managed to release her hands and clasped them on my ears discombobulating me for a few seconds. Taking my confusion to her advantage she pushed me over pining me to the ground.

"How'd you get your arms untied?"

Her brown eyes looked straight into mine. "A situation like these is childs play for a bodygauard."

"Momo!" We both shot our heads up to see Yoruichi sanding there.

"I know I said have fun but I didn't mean like this." Yoruichi grabbed Momo by the collar of her shirt lifting her off me as if she weighed nothing.

"And I thought today was going to go uneventful," Gin said leaning on the wall at the corner.

Getting up I brushed myself off.

Gin started tapping his watch "It's about time Hitsugaya-kun and Hinamori to go to the press conference."

"Can I have a moment? I need to talk to Momo." Yoruichi asked

"I dont think it will be aAlright the conference room is down the hall." He turned to me. "Please follow me Hitsugaya-kun . . . I almost forgot Kisuke told me to give this to ya."

He handed me a piece of paper which I unfolded.

**Snow flake**

**Well your about to be thrown into the lion's den so I have some friendly advice. Screw this up and I will have you bench at next week's game and doing an extra 10 laps every practice for the next month. Good luck, remember to smile!**

**P.S There are stairs so don't trip and fall on your face. They have cameras.**

**-Your loving couch Kisuke ^_^ **

'Bastard.'

* * *

**Momo {POV}**

Toshiro and the smiles guy left leaving me with Yoruichi. When he slipped into the conference room she slapped me upside the head.

"Ow what was that for?" I whined rubbing the back of my head.

"Are you stupid? What if a reporter came out and saw you fighting with Hitsugaya?"

"I'd elbow him in the face, drag him to the elevator, and leave him on the roof top in only his underwear."

She flicked my forehead. "We are not here to play around."

I shrugged. "I'd apologize but I know how you feel about apologies." I put one finger in the air. "Rule #1 apologizing shows a sign of weakness."

Yoruichi put 4 fingers up "Rule #4 clean up your mess."

I shake my head. "I got it I'm going."

We started walking down the hall "So what did you use to cut the ropes?"

"When you dragged me out of the car I scraped the rope on the side walk. All that was left was to wiggle my arms until they loosened."

She patted my back. "Once again you prove to be one of my best."

"Umm . . . Yoruichi do you know how long this will take?"

She pondered for a minute "I'm not sure. These things take about 2-3 hours tops. Do you need to be somewhere?"

I let out a sigh. "I promised Tomo-nii I'd help him at the shop." I reached for the door knob when Yoruichi stopped me.

"You know there's a way to make this shorter."

I raised an eye brow "How?"

She handed me thick black sunglasses and a pen. "Rule #7 when you're surrounded and have nothing to lose, act cool."

I smirked then loosened my black tie unbutton the top two buttons on my shirt. I took off my ponytail and ruffled up my hair a little. I grabbed the shades and put them on.

Yoruichi started walking away from me " Your not going in."

"Nope I got some thing to do. Say hi to Tomoya for me."

* * *

**Toshiro {POV}**

'Where the hell is that bitch?'

"Hitsugaya, when will your attacker get here?"

"Do you think this incident will affect your playing?"

"Is she one of your anti-fans?"

"Hitsugaya-kun, is the girl your ex-lover?"

"Well this turn into another law suit?"

"Are you going to charge her with assault?"

Gin came in front of the platform. "Everyone, please one at a time."

"Then I'll go first." A reporter in the back started walking to the front

'The son of a bitch that charged me for assault'

"It's nice to see you again reporter Lee. How's your face doing?" I shot him one of my million dollar smile.

"It's fine now. Hitsugaya-kun I heard the girl in the video is your bodyguard is that true. How does it feel being protected by a woman? Doesn't it hurt your pride?"

"For starters, yes, she is my bodyguard. Second, I'm not sexist. I believe a man's job can be done by a woman. Also something like this dost hurt my pride."

'Try twisting that up mother fucker.'

Suddenly the cameras started flashing and the reporters started scrambling to the door. Looking toward the door I could see that Momo girl in black shades her hair down and walking in as if she's done this a million times.

'What the hell happen in the last 5 minutes?'

"Why did you attack Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Are you a jealous ex-girlfriend?"

"Are you the one writing the threatening letters?"

I got up giving her a hand shake. "What the hell took so long?" I whispered as I smile at the crowd. She gave my hand a bone crushing squeeze. "Shut up and give me 2 minutes."

Letting go she gave me an innocent smile. 'Faker'

Sitting down I reached for the mic but she took it from me. "Hello my name is Hinamori Momo."

"I'm reporter Lee Edmin from the Daily News paper. Why did you flip Hitsugaya."

She gave him a huge smile."Well reporter Lee I wanted to make sure that if and in any case, Hitsugaya was attacked when I'm not able to reach, he would be able to defend himself.

She looked tord the crowd "I'm pretty sure most of you know about the threatening letters Hitsugaya has been receiving. In order to find that person I need to mentally frustrate them. You see when your being threatened what they really want is attention. He or she wants Hitsugaya to be thinking about only them. By keeping me a secret Hitsugaya moves around freely. This will make that person frustrated thinking he doesn't give a damn about their threats. These will cause he or she to act upon his or her rage in a more direct approach; which makes it easier for me to stop them since they don't know I'm there."

'She's pretty good.'

A reporter raised his hand "Then why-"

"I'm sorry but that will be the all. My client and I have another appointment that we need to get to." She put down the microphone and turned to me showing her palm that had writing on it.

**Get your ass up and follow me or I'll tell the reporters I'm not your bodyguard!**

'She wouldn't.'

"After you, Hitsugaya-kun." I looked up at her to see an evil grin on her face.

'She would.'

I got up and started walking off the stage which naturally caused an up roar.

"Hitsugaya, where are you going?"

"Are you that concern over your safety?"

"Is Hinamori going to stay as your bodyguard?"

~SLAM~

She slammed the door behind her. Then, she started walking away. "Oy where are you going?"

She turned and took off her sun glasses "I don't officially work for you until tomorrow. So I'm going to celebrate my last bit of freedom before I have to spend my days protecting a jack ass like you. Bye bye."

* * *

"She handled that better then I thought," Kisuke said.

He and Yoruichi are currently sitting in the security room as they watch Momo walking away from Hitsugaya.

"She doesn't look like much but she's great at her job." Yoruichi said handing Kisuke a beer.

"She's just like her father."

Yoruichi nodded and took a sip of the beer. "Dont you think those two will drive each other crazy?"

The blonde gave her a grin. "That's the plan."


	3. Chapter 3

**Injoy**

**Edited by:** TTLS

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Alarm clock**

Momo walked up to the gate of her house. She furiously press the numbers to unlock it. Opening the gate she stopped through the uneven stone path. Getting out her keys, she inserted it in the key hole swinging the door open.

"Ughh . . . Take this and that and some of this!" Momo stomp on her welcome mat, which had the face of a certain white haired soccer player on it.

"Stupid bastard." She grumbled shoving her foot on his face.

"Momo –Chan I don't mind you abusing the rug, but you're disturbing my creative vibes!" Rangiku shouted from the living room.

"Ohh sorry." Stepping off the rug Momo walked into the living room to see her friend surrounded by fabrics.

"Umm Ran what's all this?" Momo asked while trying to get through the mountains of fabric. She gave up and just sat on a pile next to Rangiku.

"I finally finished sketching my new designs but I just can't figure out the right kind of fabric I should use," she said throwing a bunch of it in the air.

"Ohh," was Momo's reply.

"What's wrong? You're not acting like your happy self?" Rangiku asked while looking at a different pattern.

"Iveb bermmer Histuberr." Momo murmured.

"I didn't quite get that." Rangiku said still not taking her eyes of the patterns.

"I have to work for Hitsugaya."

Rangiku dropped the fabrics and quickly turning towards the smaller female. "Hitsugaya? The Hitsugaya who is the owner and founder of the Hitsugaya Corporation? One of the biggest oil companies in the world!"

Momo waved her hand in the air. "No no not that one. I'm working for his son the soccer player."

"Ohh, the guy from the video," Rangiku said while taking out her phone.

"You saw it."

"Ohh yah it's on my email's home page, see." She flipped the phone showing Momo a picture of her flipping Hitsugaya on the yahoo home page.

"Ughhh this is all his fault." Momo fell back plopping herself on another pile of fabric.

"Momo-chan, think of it this-" She stopped when a pile started moving.

Momo jump up scrambling closer to Rangiku. "Ran, what the hell is that?" Momo pointed to the moving pile inching its way closer to them.

"How the hell should I know? You're a bodyguard, go find out." Rangiku pushed Momo almost making her fall right on top of the moving pile. Reaching a shaky hand over the pile she pulled some of the fabric off.

"Woof." A small white terrier puppy jumped into Momo's arms.

"Gigante." (Note: Gigante is Spanish for giant.) Momo cuddled the small pup.

Rangiku let out a relieved sigh then leaned over to scratch the dog's ears. "So that's where he was. Anyway, like I was saying. Momo think of it this way. You have a one in a lifetime chance to find out what he likes an-."

"I don't want to know what he likes." Momo interrupted.

"You didn't let me finish. Find out what he likes and dislikes. If you have to spend every minute of everyday with a guy you absolutely despise, might as will have fun and screw with him."

Momo tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean screwing with him?"

"I dont know like, if he hates spinach, order him a bunch and stuff it in his fridge. Or if he's one of those people who alphabetize their music you should rearrange it." Rangiku said very enthusiastically.

"That's very evil, rearranging his music. I don't know if I can do something that bad ass," Momo said sarcastically.

Sensing the sarcasm coming from the brunet Rangiku grinned. "Or you could use the ultimate weapon."

"And what would that be?"

"Tickling." She jumped on top of Momo causing Gigante to fall out of her arms.

"R-Ran s-ttop that hahaha–t-tickles hahaha," Momo giggled.

~Click~ "Woof woof."

Both girls looked up to see the small pup getting picked up by a tall handsome blue eyed man.

"Tomo-nii welcome home," Momo said happily.

Tomoya raised an eyebrow when he saw all the fabrics and his little sister being pinned to the ground by Rangiku.

"This must look weird," Rangiku said getting off Momo.

"Not really. I've seen weirder things from you, Rangiku." He stepped into the living room walking toward his sister. He squatted beside her and dropped a white plastic bag next to him.

"What-" Tomoya shoved a spoon in her mouth.

"Use that to eat this." He took out a bucket full of cookie dough ice cream. Momo gave him a confused look. "Yoruichi told me about your new client and I figured this could cool you off."

Momo smiled giving him a hug. "Thank you Tomo-nii."

"Tomoya that's not fair. Only Momo gets ice cream." Rangiku whined.

"Did I say I only got **her** ice cream?" He tossed her a tub of cantaloupe avocado jalapeno sorbet.(Yes this is a real flavor.)

"I knew you wouldn't forget me," she said digging her spoon into the frosty treat.

"Right. Here, Momo." He gave her a small alarm clock. "Starting tomorrow you have to wake up early."

* * *

~Beep-beep-beep~

"Ughh." A hand reached over to the small clock pushing a button to stop the irritating beeping. Bringing his hand back into the warmth of his dark blue covers, Toshiro went back to sleep.

"Get up!" Someone yelled and kicked him in the back.

"What the hell was that for-" His eyes widen when he saw Momo standing over him. "Who the hell let you in?"

"Ichimaru called and gave me the pin number to unlock door." she said casually.

'That bastard' Toshiro turned around covering himself with his sheets.

"What are you doing?" Momo asked from behind.

"Going back to sleep, so get lost."

Momo was about to kick him again when her eyes spotted a boom box on the other side of the room. When Toshiro heard her stepping away he relaxed his muscles; ready to fall back to sleep when…

**~The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did**

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Ohhh yeah!~

blasted into his ears which caused him to fall off his bed. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Don't you just love My Chemical Romance new song Teenagers." Momo said dancing to the beat of the music.

"I'm up now, turn it down!" Toshiro yelled sitting up on the floor.

Momo turned off the boom box then headed towards the door. "I'll give you some time to change," she said closing the door behind her. Walking past a mirror Momo started to fix her red tie. She wore a white button down dress shirt, a black vest over it, loose black dress pants, and her hair was pulled into a cloth bun.

"Everything seems to be in order." Content with her appearance she took a look around the apartment to find the usual living room, den, and open kitchen.

Slam "Ugh. . . " She turned to see the white haired soccer player in black jogging pants and a white T-shirt. He walking passed her with an annoyed look.

"What's wrong? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the floor?" Momo siad with a smile on her face.

"Ha-Ha-Ha, very funny." He walked to the fridge and took out a water bottle. "Why the hell are you here anyway?"

"Ichimaro called saying your coach wanted to talk to us this morning ASAP."Momo said while putting her shoes on at the door way.

"Fine," Toshiro grabbed his silver sweater from the couch, slipped on his shoes and headed out the door. When they reached the parking garage, he unlocked his black mustang.

"What are you doing?" He asked when he saw Momo opening the door to the pasinger seat.

"Do you really expect me to walk all the way over there?" She said while getting in the car and putting her seat belt on. He sighed and did the same.'inder it this will pay off soon enough.' He put the key in the ignition and started the car. Once in the street the ride was quiet. At a stop light, Toshiro looked toward his right to see Momo chomping on an apple.

"No no no!" Toshiro shouted grabbing the apple and tossing it out the window.

"What the hell is your problem? I wasn't done with that!" Momo yelled back at him.

"There is no eating in my car it will make a mess," he angrily said.

"Ohh , so you don't want your car to become all sticky and messy?" Momo said immediately wiped her hands on the window leaving juice from the fruit and her hand print all over the window.

"BAKA! What the hell did I just say!" he spat.

"You said no eating. I'm not eating anymore," Momo said very innocently.

"Man this bitch is going to drive me crazy," Toshiro murmured to himself.

"I didn't hear that. Speak up."

"Clean my window now!" he shouted while stepping on the gas when the light turned green.

"Fine" Momo took off her shoes, grabbed her socks and wiped it all over his window.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Stop that!"

Momo started to put her sock back on. "You said to clean it now. You want me to stop. You should really make up your mine."

He growled and took out a tissue from his pocket and threw it on her lap. "Clean it properly **NOW**."

"Very demanding today aren't you?" Momo said taking the tissue and doing what she was told. Toshiro parked the car in front of a large white building. Momo reached to unlock the door when Toshiro lock the doors.

"You know you're abusing the buttons on the driver's side," Momo stated.

"Listen up cause I don't say things twice. **#1**, You will behave and do exactly as I say. **2**, you will not bother me when I'm training.** 3**, do your job instead of playing around." He unlocked the doors and got out.

"This bastard. How dare he tell me what to do?" Momo notice some people walking down the parking lot and got an idea.

"If he wants me to do my job so badly then I will do it thoroughly." Getting out of the car Momo waited in the front of the car.

"Why are you standing there for? Let's gooowww." Momo slammed his face on top of the car.

"Pff haha G-good morning Hitsugaya-sempai." The two men chuckled when they passed.

Pushing himself of the car he yelled, "What the hell was that for?!"

Momo folded her arms across her chest. "My job. Those two looked suspicious to me."

"You, you ughh." He gave up and headed toward the building. Momo couldn't help but laugh to herself. 'Be prepared, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Starting today I will make you regret stealing our cup.'

* * *

I like to know what you all think so leave your coments in the review boxs below.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I'm sorry I haven't updated a story in so long. I will work on updating every other week; or at least that's the plan . I'd like to thank the people that are reading and I hope you keep on reading.

**Recap:** "Listen up because I don't say things twice. #1, you will behave and do exactly as I say. 2, you will not bother me when I'm training. 3, do your job instead of playing around." He unlocked the doors and got out." This bastard. How dare he tell me what to do?" Momo notice some people walking down the parking lot and got an idea."If he wants me to do my job so badly then I will do it thoroughly." Getting out of the car Momo waited to the front of the car."Why are you standing there for? Let's go-ow." Momo slammed his face on top of the car."Pff haha, G-good morning, Hitsugaya-sempai." The two men chuckled when they passed by. Pushing himself of the car he yelled, "What the hell was that for?!" Momo folded her arms across her chest. "My job. Those two looked suspicious to me."You, you ughh." He gave up and headed toward the building. Momo couldn't help but laugh to herself. 'Be prepared, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Starting today I will make you regret stealing our cup.'

* * *

**Momo {POV}**

After imagining different ways I could ruin Hitsugaya's life, I walked into enemy territory. Once inside I saw the most disgusting thing I _EVER SEEN_! There was an enormous poster of Toshiro. He wore his black and white soccer uniform, his fist in the air, and he was smiling as if he had just made a goal or something.

'_Ewww, a smiling Toshiro. CREEPY!'_

"Good morning Toshiro"

"Good morning Yubi-sama (note: means grace in Japanese)" I could hear Toshiro greet.

Tearing my eyes away from the horrific sight I could see Toshiro talking to a lady sitting at the front desk. The woman looked like she was in her 40's. She had long black hair and green eyes.

"Toshiro how many times do I have to tell you to stop putting the _sama_ at the end it makes me feel old." She whined with a pout. Toshiro just nodded. She looked over the desk at me,"umm. . . who's your friend?"

Toshiro looked at me from the corner of his eyes then he leaned over to the woman while covering his mouth. "She's a stalker," he said and the woman gasped.

'_Dumb ass just because you cover your mouth doesn't mean I can't hear you.'_

He chuckled at her worried expression "I'm joking. She's just a pesky mosquito."

I growled pushing him to the side. "I'm Momo Hinamori, Hitsugaya's bodyguard. It's nice to meet you." I bowed my respects.

"Likewise" She turned towards Toshiro. "Toshiro, Coach told me to tell you to go straight to Lobby 12."

Toshiro looked toward me with an evil grin spreading across his face.

'_Something horrible is about to happen.'_

" Thanks. I'll see you later Yubi-sama."Toshiro walked away before she could correct him for using the sama. I bowed then jogged my way over to the elevator where Toshiro was waiting. The doors opened and Toshiro stepped in still wearing that evil smile of his.

"You know that thing on your mouth doesn't suit you." I said but the dame thing got even wider!

He zipped his sweater all the way up covering his nick "Let's just say the people in Lobby 12 are very energetic." Like clockwork the doors open at the sound of his voice and the sound of screaming girls echoed into the elevator. Toshiro walked forward where two security guards escorted Toshiro through the sea of girls. I tried getting through but the girls pushed and shoved me back into the elevator. Toshiro stopped half way throw the crowd then turned to me.

He mouthed "B-a-k-a" then the doors closed.

". . . That damn ass hole did that on purpose!"

I looked at my reflection on the doors. Somehow under the 5 seconds that I got exposed to the fan girls they managed to rip the buttons off my vest, loosen my clothes, and pulled out some of my hair out of my bun. I huffed, blowing pieces of my hair to the side then the doors suddenly open and an orange haired guy stared at me with a half shocked half amused look.

"First time dealing with fan girls?" he asked as he stepped into the elevator. I nodded as I fixed my clothes.

He stared at me for a long time before he snapped his fingers then pointed at me. "You're the girl from the video."

'_That video will hunt me for the rest of my life.'_

"So your Toshiro's bodyguard."

"Unfortunately I am."

"Ohh, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Ich-"

"Your Ichigo Kursaki. Vice Captain of the shinigami team. You're 181 cm and have orange, spiky hair with brown eyes. Your jersey number is 1 and you are known as the all around nice guy of the shinigami team. As you can see there's no need for you to introduce yourself."

"Wow that's really cool but a little scary." He laughed.

'_It's not like I want to know you but Yoruichi made me memorize all the members of the shinigami team_.'

"So I'm guessing Toshiro didn't tell you about Lobby 12," he said finally pushing the button to the 12 floor. I tightened my tie, rolled up my sleeves, then bold up my vest. "I'm a bodyguard. Something like this is nothing." Ichigo lifted his eyebrows in curiosity. When the doors opened again I took a deep breath and yelled, "OMG IS THAT HITSUGAYA'S SHIRT!" I threw it in the air. The girls ran for it. Taking this opportunity I grabbed Ichigo's arm and ran as fast as I could to the other side of the room before the girls could noticed.

"Wh-holly shit. I-I'v nev-er ran th-at fast in m-my life," Ichigo said. He was on all fours trying to regain control of his breathing.

I patted him on his back. "You'll be fine."

"That was a clever trick." I looked up to see the white haired bastard sitting at the table with a huge grin on his face. It tuck all of my strength to bite back my reply. Having so many of his fans here could get dangerous.

* * *

**1 hour later**

Fan: "Work hard so we can win this season."

_Me: 'Impossible.'_

Fan: "I loved the trick you did to get the ball away from the other team at last week's game."

_Me: 'pff it's called falling with style.'_

Fan: "You're amazingly amazing when you play. I love you!"

_Me: ' . . . I think I'm going to puke.'_

I stood behind Toshiro and Ichigo watching them scribbled their names on pictures, shirts, hats, and whatever the fans gave them they signed.

"Peach, there's a suspicious person in a red hoodie at your 3 o'clock," Yoruichi said.

I pressed the button on my ear piece " Rojer that."

Looking back at the crowd, I could see a guy with a red hoodie with sunglasses. I took a step in front of the table as the man moved closer to the front. I kept on moving making sure I didn't lose him when an irritating fan girl said…

"Hitsugaya-kun, your team is the best unlike the Vizards." He chuckled loudly after hearing that.

I huffed turning to focus on the man's movements. The guy put his hand in his pocket. I positioned myself in front of Toshiro holding my breath the whole time. To my relief he took out an egg. He tossed it. I brought my hand up to catch it, but Toshiro's laughter echoed into my ears.

"The Vizards are a disgrace to soccer," the girl said and Toshiro laughed even _louder_. "Hahahaha" it sounded like it was going in slow motion "HA-HA-HA"

~SPLAT.~

The room got quiet. The egg hit Toshiro right on the forehead. The guy who threw it ran off with security behind him. Ichigo and Gin grabbed Toshiro and dragged him to the back before pictures could be taken.

* * *

Yoruichi and I stood in the empty hallway. "Momo, you did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Wha- Yoruichi, no boss. How could you say that? I would never do such a thing. I am a bodyguard. I'm deeply hurt that you'd think so low of me." i covered my face making sobbing noises.

~Clap Clap Clap~

Yoruichi clapped her hands. "Fine that's going to be the truth." She pulled my tie as if she was going to fix it. She wasn't "If anyone finds out you let that egg hit him I will make you regret fucking up my reputation." i nodded in response.

We walked out to the parking lot where Toshiro waited in the car. Sadly in still on duty. Getting in to the car I could feel the threatening aura surrounding Toshiro. As soon as he found his way out of the parking lot Toshiro hit the gas. i held on to my seat for dear life, praying i wouldn't fly out of the open window. Suddenly he made a u-turn and parked his car perfectly at a curb.

"What the hell is wrong with-!" I stopped yelled. It felt like his aquamarine eyes where piercing into my soul.

"Get out" Toshiro said unlocking the car and also getting out. I did the same knowing he'd drag me out if I didn't. He stood in front of me lifting his hand up. I closed her eyes thinking he was going to get hit.

"Guilty."

'_What the'_ I open her eyes to see Toshiro stretching. "It's written all over your face."

I folded my hands over my chest. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Toshiro grabbed my chin and leaned into my face. "Playing innocent isn't going to work."

I slapped his hand away. "I'm not and even if I did do something I don't think apologizing would satisfy you."

"In most cases, it wouldn't but knowing how you are. It seems like Apologize are something you struggle with. " he chuckled.

'_This asshole! There's no way in hell I'm doing that." _

I looked around not knowing what to say. Then I saw a group of people running.

"Fin ill do it. If you beat me in a race." I pointed at the joggers

"You're kidding right. I practically run for a living."

"What you scared of getting your ass kicked by a girl?"

"Baka don't be backing out when you lose" Toshiro said as we started to jog.

"Back at- ya." I picked up speed.

Toshiro chuckled and did the same. "Just give up before you hurt yourself."

"Shut up already! If you afraid of losing that badly then just say so" i was now sprinting.

"I can do this all day." He smirked pushing himself passed me.

I growled as I ran beside him. "I can too."

They both looked at each other and started running at top speed.

'_There's no way I'm letting him beat me.'_

'_She must be crazy if she thinks she can beat me.'_

**14 miles later**

"You tired yet." Toshiro huffed out

"Me no way." I lied "You must be if your asking."

"I –I can run to the soccer st- stadium and still not be tired." He huffed

"Really then Go already."

**19.88 miles**

"Y-ou cant e-even re-ply." Toshiro said at a slow jog

"Wh- what are yo- Ugh." I collapsed on to a pole.

"Ha I- wo-." Toshiro held on to his mouth, and leaned on a trash can to vomit.

"I-It's a tie . . . a tie, ass hole." I said trying to get back on my feet.

Toshiro wiped his mouth. Then slid to the ground he tuck a look around "Crap thanks to you my cars 19 miles away."

"Like it's my fault you- wait why where we running?" I asked.

"I can't remember but it's probably your fault." He spat then took out his phone then frowned. "Give me your cell phone mines out of battery."

"I left it in the car," I said finally able to stand up.

Toshiro got up shoved his hands in his pocket. "Why of all people I had to be stranded with you."

"Its punishment from god." I snapped

~Beep beep~ we both looked to the side. "Hitsugaya-kun, is that you?" A woman with long orange hair waved at him with a hug smile on her face.

"Inoue!" Toshiro yelled walked up to her car.

"What are you doing out so late? It's freezing." she said.

"I went out for a run. Give me a lift back to my car?" he asked but it sounded more like an order to me.

"Of course I can."He got into the front seat. "What about your friend."

"Just leave her to freeze to death." He growled.

She laughed. "Ohh that's just like you making jokes. Hop in sweetheart." I bowed then went into the back seat purposely kicking Toshiro's seat as i sat down.

"Umm, thanks ugh . . ."

"Orihime, Inoue. You can call me Orihime."

* * *

Plz tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so so so very sorry! I wasn't able to post the story sooner and I'd like to thank SnowDreamy, Saxophone, Japanesehamm, lulu22Temmy, and Shiro-Tammy996 for commenting on my last chapter. It gave me a lot of confidence to continue the story. Thank you!:)**

**Editer:**TwinkleTwinkleLittleStar or TTLS

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"Thanks Orihime" Momo said as she closed the door.

"No problem." Orihime smiled.

"Bye drive safely." Momo walked up to her gate then punched in the numbers to unlock her it but before she could go in Orihime called out to her.

"Momo!"

Momo held the door open as she turned around "Yes?"

"I know Toshiro is not . . . well he's hard to get along with but he really is a nice guy. You see . . . What I'm trying to say is thank you for protect him."

"I really haven't done anything to get any thanks."

"You just being there is more then enough."

"You must really care for Hitsugaya."

Orihime smiled to herself "I guess I do. He's someone special to me and I just don't want to see him get hurt. Please take care of him." She looked at Momo with pleading eyes.

"As long as I'm his bodyguard I will do my best to protect him."

Orihime's face lit up "Thank you Momo have a good night." She drove away leaving Momo to her thoughts.

'Is Orihime his girlfriend . . . impossible what am I thinking.' Momo hurried inside opening the door quickly. "I'm home."

_~Silence~ _'I guess no one is home' she walked to the kitchen to look for something to eat when she saw a plate of rice balls with a note.

_ -Momo_

_A late shipment of flowers came in today so I will be home late. Eat this to regain energy from your hard day at work._

_ -Tomoya_

_P.S Rangiku will be late too she said something about drinking (-_-)_

'Tomo-nii your really are the best big brother' she grabbed the plate and head to her room. Sitting on the bed she opened her laptop ready to rant about a crummy client.

[Typing]

-I'm 100% sure that when god created this bastard he blew it with his moral aspects.- **Post by BSNPS**

* * *

Toshiro sat in his desk looking at a certain blog. 'Who does this guy think he is?'

[Typing]

-At least he plays good. Who are you to judge? - **Post by guest**

[Typing]

-I'm pretty sure little league players don't hog the ball as much as he does! - **Post by BSNPS**

[Typing]

-Sometimes other players become lazy so it's necessary.-**Post by guest**

[Typing]

-You must be one of _His_ Fans. Since you are a guest I'll let you off with a warning- **Post by BSNPS**

[Typing]

-You shouldn't judge someone you do not know.-**Post by guest**

[Typing]

-For your information I know that bastard very well than a low life fan much like yourself. **- Post by BSNPS**

[Typing]

-Who are you? - **Post by guest**

[Typing]

-. . . I am your FATHER!- **Post by BSNPS**

[Typing]

-You're lucky we aren't face to face!-**Post by guest**

[Typing]

-Go cool off kid.-**Post by BSNPS**

Toshiro eyes widened at the screen "There's only one brat that has the guts to call me a kid"

[Typing]

-You! You're the baka aren't you?-**Post by guest**

[Typing]

-Hey baka its you right?-**Post by guest**

**[B**astards** S**hould** N**ot** P**lay** S**occer** has left chat room]**

"That couldn't be him right?"Momo looked around the room unconsciously covering herself with her blanket."Damn it, he's a ninja now too. That scared me half to death!"

* * *

Next day

"Cool it kid?!" Toshiro said after a long drive of silence.

Momo looked straight ahead, "What are you talking about Hitsugaya?"

"Really you don't know?" Toshiro asked calmly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"What about the part where you called me an ass?"

"I never said that."

"Ha that proves it was you!" Toshiro said stopping the car at a red light.

"What tha-t . . . umm fuck." Momo said the last part under her breath.

"You BAKA! Go to a damn psychologist and see if they talk about their patients to others. Same goes for bodyguards NO exceptions!"

"Wow, what a smart brain you have," Momo said sarcastically.

"I should sue you."

Momo turned to him sharply. "Sue me then that way I can tell the whole world how much of an ass you really are."

Toshiro stomped his foot. "Don't tempt me you ~ _BEEP~_" Toshiro accidentally stomped on the gas making the car move forward.

"Hitsugayaaaa!" Momo yelped as he swiftly moved the car away before the car could hit them. They swerved until they made a stop on the side of the road.

"Dear lord if I must die please have mercy on me and not have me die right beside a bad guy like him." Momo said with both of her hands clasped together.

"Shut the hell up Baka." Toshio started to drive once again.

* * *

"Stupid bastard take this." Momo was in front of the poster of Toshiro with a black sharpie in hand. She drew devil horns on his head, blacken one of his front teeth, a circle round one of his eyes and a curled mustache. "There you look a lot better." She smiled at her work of art "Maybe if I hadn't committed so many sins in the past I would have never met a sicko like you."

"Who might I ask is a sicko?"

Momo turned around to see Gin. "M-manager Gin what are you doing here?" Momo asked trying to hide the poster.

"I work here." he said

"Umm did you need something?"

"Could you deliver these to Toshiro?" He handed her boxes and bags of presents.

"Whoa what's all this?" Momo asked trying not to drop all the gifts.

"These are Valentine presents that came from overseas so there a little late." With that he walked away. "Ohh and Momo."

"Yes."

"I like your version of the poster better." Before she could say anything he was already out of sight. The petite bodyguard somehow moved her way to the team's private lounge. She dumped all the presents on the floor. "There's way to many." Momo took a look at her watch 6:45pm. "Today Toshiro's training ends at 7:30pm. So what can I do until then?" She looked down at the gifts "These presents could be a threat on Hitsugaya's life. I should personally check each one of them."

50 minutes later

"What the hell are you doing?"Toshiro asked when he saw his bodyguard sitting on the floor eating chocolates.

"In-vestigting."(Translation: investigating.)

"Why?"

She swallowed. "What do you mean why? I'm doing my job making sure the chocolates don't have poisons in them and to see if there are bombs in the bags, duhh. I thought you were smart."Toshiro shook his head as he sat on the sofa next to her. "Hey what's that?" Momo opened the bag Toshiro brought with him. She could see ropes, hooks, and picks.

He pulled the bag away from her. "If you must know, there are rock climbing stuff. Ichigo and I will be going tomorrow so you better be at my place by 6am or we will leave without you."

"What 6 am!" Momo whined.

"Yes at 6 am." Toshiro huffed. He lifted a random pink bag. Reaching into the bag he took out handcuffs and a lace black bra.

"I can't believe women actually send those types of things." Momo said as she inspected another chocolate.

Toshiro lifted up the bra then turned to Momo.

"What?"She said.

"Well I have no use for these so I thought I'd give it to you but I see your barely a B-Cup and these are D cups so never mind." He said as he smirked.

Momo looked up at Toshiro in annoyance then looked down to his manhood.

"Hey hey hey what are you doing pervert?" Toshiro said a little flustered.

"What, you looked at mine I look at yours." She said bluntly

"Hey, Toshiro!" Two guys opened the glass door to the lounge "We going out to see some ladies you comin."

* * *

"Toshiro you're so h-hhhandsome." A girl on his left said sluggishly

"I think you are more handsomer," the girl to his right said.

"Ladies you're both right." The white hair soccer player said as he put his arms around them. Toshiro along with two other guys and some girls sat in a private room at a club. Momo stood outside in front of the door trying to stay awake.

"Hey, Hitsugaya. Who's the girly girl at the door?" One of the girls asked as she poured another drink.

"She's my bodyguard don't mind her."

4 hours and 35 minutes later they all left the club.

"Hey Baka your done for today. So get lost." Toshiro said to Momo quickly as he escorted one of the girls out. "Wait here I will get the car." Toshiro left to retrieve his car from the side garage.

'You horny bastard making me come just to stand outside and making me wake up early the next day. There's no way in hell I'm letting you get any ass.' Momo walked up to the somewhat tipsy girl. "I'm so sorry. I know this is none of my business but I just have to tell you." Momo paused.

"W-what is it?" The girl asked

"It's just . . . this always happens. I just don't want to see a beautiful young woman like you get hurt." Momo wiped away a fake tear.

"What do you mean get hurt?" She asked suddenly getting sober.

"Well if you must know, Toshiro he likes it a little too rough."

"What do you mean?"

Momo could see Toshiro's car come out of the garage. "I don't have time look in the back seat of the car before going in. Oh and remember he's famous so he can get away with anything." Momo ran across the street to the bus stop.

Toshiro drove up to the young woman. "Ok get in." She looked at the back seat and saw a bra, handcuffs, ropes, hooks, and picks. "What's wrong? Aren't you getting in?"

She stepped back then ran to the side of the road. "Taxi! Taxi!"

"Hey what! What's wrong?" Toshiro got out of his car to see her going inside the taxi.

_~Brrr brrr~_ Toshiro took out his phone and read the text.

_-See u at 6 tomorrow =D _

_[Sent by Baka]_

He looked around and saw Momo waving at him from inside a bus with a smile from ear to ear.

"That bitch." He strolled down his contact list stopping on Baka.

~Ring ring~ "Is there something wrong Hitsugaya?" Momo asked as she smiled.

"What the hell did you say to her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me. When I left she-"Momo interrupted him. "Hitsugaya if this has nothing to do with your safety then I'm hanging up. Bye bye." Momo laughed to herself. 'Life is sweet.'

* * *

Toshiro tiredly walked out of the elevator and into the hall. He could see a red envelope taped onto his front door. He took it down then walked inside. Opening the letter he saw a picture of himself with his eyes scratched out. He turned the photo to the back.

_**-I want to blind the eyes you use to look at people with.**_

_**I want to stitch the mouth you use o call out there names.**_

_**I want to break the heart you use to love a woman.-**_

He sighed then tossed it into the recycling.

* * *

**Once again I'm sorry, and to make up for it I well make an extra long one for chapter 6. This upcoming chapter will contain a rescue mission, time-out chair, secrets, bets, drinking, kissing, cheating bastards, poison, and a trip to Korea so look forward to it. Please leave any comment, coustions, or suggestions you have on the story. Also I will make a summery for the next chapter to whomever requests it.=)**


End file.
